


Home Truths

by Goddoesntplaydice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Post Season 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddoesntplaydice/pseuds/Goddoesntplaydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's interpretation of the events in season 2 is challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Truths

With a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream in one hand and Ben and Jerry's phish food in the other, Stiles could feel his hands go numb as debated the pros and cons of each. Eventually he gave up and put them both in the trolley, shook his hands out slightly before wheeling towards the frozen vegetables.   
Turning the corner, he almost abandoned his shopping and ran as fast as he could away from that spot. However, he gripped the handle of the trolley in an almost punishing grip, and steered around Allison and Chris Argent aiming to get out of there as fast as possible. Of course, he had no such luck. As he walked past, Allison's arms shot out to grab him by the elbow,  
"Stiles, wait."   
"'Cos I have the choice to leave right now?" Was followed by a pointed look to where her hand connected with his arm. Her arm retracted after a second, and she looked slightly guilty.  
"Allison, Mr Argent, as always, not a pleasure and I hope not to see you around" Stiles' hand re-gripped the handle and pushed away from them.   
"Stiles..."  
"Not now Allison, when you realise that Scott is not the only 'good' werewolf I may consider talking to you. Until then, my diary is pretty full. Enjoy your shopping." With that, Stiles walked away without looking back. 

The minute he had packed all of the shopping into the jeep and then collapsed into the front seat, he allowed himself to take a few shaky breaths to compose himself before starting the engine. As soon as the engine was on, his first task was making sure the music was loud enough to block out any errant thoughts, yet not so loud as to disrupt his driving. 

As he took the last bag of shopping from the car, he glimpsed a reflection in the window of the jeep. Spinning around, he managed to take up the defensive stance his dad had drilled into him whilst still holding onto the bag. It probably didn't look nearly as threatening as he'd aimed for.   
Stood in front of him was Allison, her face one of apology.   
Stiles sighed, "Are you armed?"   
There was a surprised blink before she shook her head.   
"Come in then, but only if you won't get in my way." He headed into the house without looking back and leaving the door open behind him, he knew she'd followed him when there was a faint breeze followed by the click of the door. Stiles shoved the last bag on the kitchen table, and began rummaging for the fridge and freezer items to put away first. On his way back for more fridge staples he flicked the kettle on and pulled two mugs down from the cupboard, before grabbing the yoghurts and butter.   
"Can I help?" Allison sounded strangely timid, but in response Stiles shook his head with,  
"Nah, everything has its place and I like to do it. But thanks."   
"How come you do the shopping, what about your dad?"  
"He has more than enough to worry about, and it's just easier for me to do it since the store's normally closing by the time he gets off shift." Allison nodded, and Stiles just pushed more salad bits into the fridge before closing it.   
By the time he'd finished the putting away the cold foods, the kettle had boiled and he quickly poured the coffee with extreme ease. Carrying both mugs with him, he gestured with his head towards the living room. He placed both mugs on the coffee table and perched in the armchair, eyes watching her every move. As she approached the sofa, she was waylaid by a picture standing on the drinks cabinet just inside the door. Her hand reached out to pick the photo up, and she'd barely held it in her hand before Stiles was up and hovering, to watch for any wrong movements.  
"Wow, you've known Scott for a long time." Talk about pointing out the obvious.   
"Yes, I have, y'know, people did exist in Beacon Hills and had lives before you arrived. It's not like, the Argent's arrive and all these statues spring to life. Actually it's more like they start springing from life at an extraordinary rate."   
"Stiles, it's not our fault that people have been dying. In fact you could blame the Hales first. I mean, Peter is the one who started killing." he couldn't help it, it was like he was an elastic band that'd been stretched and stretched, and this was the point at which he snapped.  
"Do you even know what you're talking about? Years ago, the only supernatural in this town was the Hales, and they did no advertising of that fact, and were friends with many people in Beacon Hills. Then along came the Argents, and almost all of them get burnt down. You know why, because your Aunt was a freaking psycho, who seduced an underage boy a lot younger than her in order to get close to them and then she managed to destroy them. Peter only killed people because he wasn't in his right mind, the mind is the last part of the body to heal, and his wolf became focussed on revenge whilst he spent six years healing. So because your family had damaged the Hales, they decided to come back and get rid of all of them, only it didn't work and Kate ended up dead.   
Kate's death caused your grandfather to come here, and he started on a killing spree. Because someone had taken their revenge and decided to pre-emptively stop her, he decided all werewolves are scum and The Code is no longer applicable. So Erica and Boyd end up chained in your basement, and Gerard picks me as a punching bag. This is all the Hales' fault, how?" as he'd been talking, Stiles had been gesturing with the picture, and realising this, he abruptly turned and put the photo of him and Scott on the table. He took a deep breath before turning back to Allison who looked almost accepting of what he was saying,  
"Maybe it started as my Aunt's fault, but a lot has happened that didn't need to happen since then, and it's not all our fault."  
"Name me one thing." Stiles uttered  
"Jackson and Matt, there wouldn't have been a Kanima if Derek hadn't tried to turn him. Then there would have been a lot less death around."  
"Jackson asked Derek to turn him. He'd figured out at school what Scott was, and found out how to become a wolf, he was determined to be changed. It wasn't Derek's fault that the bite didn't work properly, there was another reason entirely for his transformations. But then you knew that."  
"What about Isaac, Erica and Boyd? None of them asked for the bite, and Erica and Boyd would have been fine had they still not known about all this stuff."  
"Derek wanted to help people, that's why he chose them and offered them the bite. Also, what's an Alpha without a pack? A weak Alpha, he needed people to help him become who he's meant to, and a pack is also like a family. His family was taken from him, of course he wanted to fill the hole at the same time as helping people without a family, or who struggled. The bite is a gift, Allison. It cured Erica." As he finished his sentence, Allison burst in,  
"He killed my mum. A good person wouldn't want to kill an innocent person."  
"Your mother was as much a killer as your grandfather. Except she chose different weapons."  
"I read her letter, Derek bit her for no reason." came out fiercely  
"She lied to you. Derek was trying to save Scott's life. Your mum was trying to suffocate Scott with wolfsbane, and Derek heard Scott howl. We were trying to get the Kanima, and your family destroyed the plan. Just like you did at the station. There was absolutely no reason for hunters to be there, but you came charging in and tried to kill Derek - the guy who'd tried to save Scott and myself. It's almost like you guys wanted the Kanima to live, 'cos every time we got close, you lot were there in the way."   
"Mum tried to kill Scott?"  
"Is that what you got from all that? Seriously? Yes, she ran him down, then took him to suffocate him but Derek saved his life. Your mum could've lived though, but she was too afraid of being a 'monster', and didn't think that it could be a good thing."  
Allison's hand was shaking slightly as it covered her mouth.   
"I didn't.... I was to.... I don't know what..."  
"You went off the rails, it's understandable, but there would've been far better ways to deal with it. Trust me. Ice cream for one."  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it wasn't his fault."   
"Gerard indoctrinated you." Stiles said gently, "He took the headspace you were in and worked with it to manipulate you to do what he wanted. Next time, be a normal teenager and eat too much, sleep, cry."   
"I'm sorry. I have to..."Allison practically fled the living room, and by the time he'd reached the front door, she was already driving away.   
Stiles closed the front door with a sigh, and leant against it for a moment before remembering the bags full of food in the kitchen.  
"Better get it done now, before Dad finds the biscuits and steals them." he muttered to himself.   
He'd just put the first jar in the cupboard when he heard the chink of mugs right behind him. Turning around slowly, he flailed as he saw Derek Hale straightening up from putting the coffee mugs of the kitchen table.  
"What're you...? Why're you here?" he forced out  
"Just checking in. Not seen you around lately." Derek muttered before looking straight at Stiles, "Thank you for what you said."  
"Said when... Wait, you heard me? How much?" Stiles grabbed a bag of flour and turned to the cupboard in an attempt to not look at Derek.   
"I heard enough. You didn't have to."  
"I know I didn't have to, but it physically hurts me when people are stupid. I mean, yeah there is a bit of an excuse, but there is no excuse for being stupid. She could've asked for both sides of the story before blindly following Gerard like a sheep who's searching for a flock to belong to. Or acting all superior and pretending that she has not faults, when really she has huge faults, almost a freaking fault line." When he turned back to look at Derek, there was a tiny upward twitch of his lips, almost as though he was trying hard not to smile.  
"Still, thanks." Derek turned as though to go back upstairs, but Stiles called out,  
"Nuh-uh, if you're gonna leave, you could at least use the front door, it's not exactly difficult. You could stay though, I've got two cups of coffee here, and Dad doesn't even let me have one. Fancy helping me out?" Derek had almost frozen in the doorway before he swivelled slowly to look at Stiles, looking almost incredulous.   
"Yeah, I'd like that."   
"Take a mug, we shall go find a movie. Have you seen Avengers yet?"  
"Um, no?"  
"Oh my... we have to fix this, what about Iron Man?"  
"No."  
"This calls for a movification, right here, right now. Might wanna get comfy, this'll take a while." Stiles said whilst rummaging around for his Avengers collection.   
Derek just leaned back on the sofa and watched Stiles with a small smile playing around his lips.   
END


End file.
